


7.18.18

by UndressedHeart



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Can they live together for real, Hyukjae lives in front of his TV, M/M, Relationship Goals, They're both whipped for each other, They're cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndressedHeart/pseuds/UndressedHeart
Summary: Hyukjae wakes up and Donghae comes for a coffee date on the couch.





	7.18.18

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 718 !
> 
> I'm sorry if this contains grammatical mistakes English isn't my first language but I hope you will still enjoy it ♥

Hyukjae spent half of his life living with Donghae -he spent half of his life living with his group, and that's something he couldn't really believe. How come time flies so fast, how come he's already in his thirty, how come.... so many things. Thinking isn't made for him ; he always ends up with a billion of questions without answers and it's frustrating. But today among every other day... He laughed at himself for being strangely sentimental -is that because he's getting old too ? He would have brushed it off but today, he kept thinking about it. 

 

" **Want to have breakfast at mine today?** " they probably don't have time to take a proper breakfast -busy lives, busy schedules but today he felt like having a nice coffee before leaving wasn't a bad idea. He didn't get an answer but a few minutes later the door opened and he knew -who else anyway. " **I knew living close to each other was a good idea !** "Donghae laughed and smiled brightly as he embraced Hyukjae-a good morning hug. Hyukjae nodded, it wasn't bad to know that Donghae wasn't far from him, it wasn't bad to know that whatever happens, he'll be here... it's reassuring and Hyukjae has always wondered how Donghae could be such a kid and such a reassuring man, at the same time. He's a mystery.

" **You didn't even make the coffee !** " suddenly whined Donghae and Hyukjae laughed

" **You came too fast.** " he tried to justify himself but the truth was: he has been dozing off since he woke up. 

" **That's not what you always say** ", laughed Donghae and as a reward Hyukjae came to hit his arm, almost blushing from the innuendo.

" **You're an idiot** " it was a whisper, Hyukjae just smiled -maybe he was too fond of this idiot, gently stroking the arm he had hit a second ago, " **You're the one having a coffee shop, make it.** " and he just went lying down on his couch, turning the TV on, as usual. Why things would change. 

 

Donghae made the coffee. It wasn't really hard to turn on the engine and let her do her job -she's a nice girl. He kept humming a song or an another one and even tried to cook something -drinking only coffee isn't good but the fridge was desperately empty. He scolded Hyukjae for a second, saying that only eating instant noodles and burgers at one in the morning wasn't the best idea he had but Hyukjae didn't really care. He only answered that Donghae was happy to come and eat instant noodles or burgers when he asked and Donghae couldn't say no. 

He sat in the couch, putting Hyukjae's cup on the table beside them. They don't usually take breakfast together when they don't have to or if they do, they mostly go out so Donghae really don't know what to expect -it's not even like Hyukjae to call him first thing in the morning. He was sipping his coffee, about to ask what's going on, what's wrong but didn't say a thing: Hyukjae just changed his position to rest his head on Donghae's lap, legs hanging off the couch.

 

" **Are you ok ?** " risked Donghae, frowning a bit. 

" **I am** "

" **Sure ?** " Donghae wasn't convinced but Hyukjae nodded as he closed his eyes.

" **I just woke up thinking that we probably spent half of our lives being together and I don't know, made me feel weird.** " it was Donghae's turn to softly laugh as he was tenderly stroking Hyukjae's hair," **Hey, don't cry.** " he suddenly said, getting up a bit so he could face Donghae, " **I'm not saying that for you to cry... just, it's weird right ? It's so many years but if you ask me I'll tell you it was yesterday !** " and Donghae nodded at those words, Hyukjae kept going on a lighter mood, " **Also it's been eleven years since... you know.** " and he laughed a bit -Donghae too. 

" **How can you remember that..** "

" **What ?? You forgot ?** " Hyukjae pretend to be shocked and hurt and Donghae laughed again. 

" **Is this why I'm here today ? Aah, Hyukjae ! I didn't think you were that kind of guy !** " joked Donghae and Hyukjae suddenly wanted him to leave but it was impossible: Donghae was squeezing him against his chest, laughing a lot. 

Nothing really changed, and nothing will. 

 

Suddenly, they forgot about the breakfast, the coffee, the busy schedules and the sun rising. They didn't care. They were tangled up on the couch, Hyukjae complained it was too small for doing that but Donghae didn't care and pressed himself a bit more against Hyukjae as if being close would solve the problem. Hyukjae complained again that it was too hot to cuddle on the couch but Donghae being a naughty kid, never listening and always doing as he pleases decided that cuddling was the best thing to do right now. It's Hyukjae's fault, he said, he started being all cute and embarrassed and flustered talking about today and he couldn't really help so now, he just had to deal with it and even if Hyukjae complains a lot, he really likes it. Donghae always says he's cute, but Donghae's the real cute one -he just underestimate himself. Hyukjae's hand was stroking Donghae's cheek and jaw in a monotonic, sleepy gesture. 

" **Reminds me when you had to wake me up but we didn't really wake up** " laughed Hyukjae, " **more like they had to wake both of us in the end..."**

" **Do you think Leeteuk hyung is going to come to wake us up ?** "

" **It'd be better for us...** " and they laughed. 

Donghae suddenly took Hyukjae's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing his fingers. He stopped before kissing the ring finger, " **You know, they say that if you spend ten years with the same person, it will last forever** " whispered Donghae, finally kissing Hyukjae's ring finger. They smiled.

" **Idiot...** "

" **Forever.** "

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> from the beta-reader : this is cute i hope you enjoyed it >:  
> please read her other works it will really be worth your time !!  
> (i highly recommend the french fries one)
> 
> her twitter @ is @ihatkpop and here's her curiouscat  
> https://curiouscat.me/ihatkpop <3


End file.
